


Alrighty, BROCK

by orphan_account



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: Cheating, Drinking, Drug Use, M/M, Partying, Starbucks, and why do i always make Brock a junkie asshole, but why tho, he is p nice at the end tbh, i always make things bad for him, ok he's not THAT bad in this one, poor Jose, we will never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jose is done with Brock. Until he offers him something he just can't resist.
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Kameron Michaels, Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo





	Alrighty, BROCK

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't gotten starbucks in literally 3 days and i am LITERALLY craving it more than a junkie is craving heroin

Jose had a headache from being at this stupid party he and Brock had been at for hours. Their friend Dane invited them to a kickback but it turned out to be a full blown rager. Jose wasn't one for parties; he preferred sipping on tea and reading a book, curled up in bed with Brock by his side. But that, of course, literally never happened. It was just a fucking daydream. But no, no, Brock was always out drinking and doing drugs and partying and bringing Jose along for the shitty ride. Speaking of which...

Where the fuck did Brock even go?

Jose had been uncomfortably sitting next to a drunk girl who kept groping him for the past twenty minutes. Jose pushed the bitch off of him and got up and paraded the big house. He looked in all the rooms and Brock wasn't in any of them, except for one. One that was shut. And had underwear on the door handle. Jose sighed and closed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for what he knew was coming. He opened the door and there Brock was. Fucking Dane on the bed. Moaning and groaning. He looked up and his eyes widened.

"Shit!" He pulled out and Jose just stood there; he couldn't move. Brock put on his clothes in a flash, like he'd done this many times before.

"Jose!" Brock went to Jose who had tears in his eyes. He didn't know why he was crying; he hardly liked the guy. He was only with him because he was lonely.

"What's going onnnnn?" Dane asked, slurring his words tremendously as he giggled. Jose pressed his lips together and went downstairs and grabbed his coat. He left the fucking trap house or whatever the fuck it was and went outside into the cold.

"Jose, I'm-"

"Save it, Brock." Brock looked down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, we're drunk and high and I wasn't thinking and... and I'm sorry, okay?" Jose was the one who sighed this time.

"You obviously can't drive so I'm gonna drop you off at your place then I'm going back to mine. I'll drive your car back in the morning." Brock nodded pathetically and they got in the car. The drive home was silent and awkward, Brock tried to make small talk every now and then but Jose shushed him every time.

"Well, this is your stop. You can get out now." Brock stared at Jose and grabbed his face and kissed him hard. He tasted like alcohol and he stunk like cheap shake and Jose pushed him off of him.

"Get out. Go to bed, sober up. I'll text you in the morning." Brock sighed yet again and nodded and got out. Jose drove back home in a daze, somewhat high from the secondhand bad weed. He parked in the driveway and went to bed, wishing that night never happened. But he couldn't sleep. He could NEVER sleep. He just lied there and fumed like he did every time Brock did something stupid. In other words, he was sleeplessly fuming nearly every night.

"You know what?" He said aloud, kicking the covers off of him and putting on a pair of jeans. Well, what? Jose didn't fucking know. But, he got in Brock's car and sped to his house and parked it in the driveway. He got into his own car and drove home even faster, until he saw red and blue lights flashing behind him. He groaned and pulled over and got his license and registration ready before he rolled down the window.

"Sir-"

"Here, make it quick." The police officer chuckled.

"Bad night?" Jose sighed.

"You have NO idea."

"You look awfully frazzled. You know, go ahead and go home. Just don't speed." Jose nodded.

"Thanks, officer. No speeding from here on out." The cop chuckled again and got back in his car and drove off. Jose thanked the lucky stars and drove the speed limit home. When he got back into bed, he sent a text to Brock.

'fuck you, asshole' Jose finally fell asleep but was RUDELY awakened by birds chirping outside literally minutes later.

"FOR FUCKING FUCK'S SAKE!" Jose yelled and stormed to the bathroom to take a shower. It calmed him down a little bit, but his heart rate sped up yet again when he saw a text from Brock.

'I know you love meeee'

'do NOT'

'Yeah huh'

'nuh uh'

'Yeah huh'

'nuh uh. bitch i could do this for hours so stop'

'Pfft whatever. I'm going to Starbucks, want anything?'

'...'

'venti iced caramel macchiato with light ice and extra caramel drizzle and two blueberry muffins warmed up for 5 seconds separately'


End file.
